Histoire
Histoire (イストワール, Isutowāru) is the personified form of the tome that contains the history of Gamindustri. She was created for the task of documenting the world's history within her pages. Due to the Neptunia series being a game that revolves around different universes and dimensions, there are multiple Histoire's throughout the series, some of them with varying personalities. Other Appearances Games Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection While she does not make a physical appearance in this game, she is mentioned during Neptune's story when she sends a letter telling Neptune to team up with the other goddesses to increase her ability to get shares. Additionally, if the player does not choose Neptune to produce for, Histoire will become her producer instead as seen on the idol rankings. Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Main Article: Histoire/Hyperdevotion Noire Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed While she does not make a physical appearance in this game, Histoire is one of the "Enemy Limit Trial"-quest orderers, under the alias "A Tome". Her quest is aimed at Neptune who should team up with a journalist to complete Histoire's challenge. Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Main Article: Histoire/VS Sega Hard Girls Super Neptunia RPG Main Article: Histoire/Super Neptunia RPG Anime & Books Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Histoire largely assigns the goddesses to various tasks through all the series to keep the peace in Gamindustri. Histoire first kicks Neptune, Blanc and Vert out of Celestia for being lazy. She was mistaken accused of betraying the goddesses, but it was cleared up. In Volume 1, Histoire assigns the goddesses to: *Delivery an offering in the New Year *Complete a series of quest, (which Neptune will fail), in order to teach her to be selfless for her actions, and not always restart In Volume 2, Histoire assigns the goddesses to: *Stop the R4 Show *Defeat some monsters at a rural village *Become idols *Exterminate monsters in the Cave of Trials In Volume 3, Histoire gets angry at Neptune's quality of work, as she is very childish. Due to Neptune's adventure with the CPU candidates turned into babies, Neptune gained some of Histoire's perspective and she respects Histoire more. After the fight with Niio-Giio, Histoire provides the goddesses with their Ultra Dimension outfits. Neptune gets her Jersey Dress, Noire gets her La Victoire, Blanc gets her Autumn Leaves and Vert gets her Wind Dress. The quest Histoire assigns the goddesses to are: *Do paperwork *Assist researchers with waking up Peashy In Volume 4, Histoire prepares Neptune, Plutia and Peashy to travel to the past to find out why Plutia and Peashy were found asleep anyways. After the three return with the reason that they were asleep being that they needed to stop a Demon Lord's revival, Histoire orders Neptune and Noire to investigate. Once they discover that the Demon Lord is a harmless Rei Ryghts, who has been fired she takes them in. Histoire later assigns the goddesses to investigate a series of bikini thefts. Later, she sends the goddesses to a monster suppression quest with Rei Ryghts. Due to the events of this, Histoire has to treat Rei for a poison that releases her latent powers but amplifies her negative emotions. She discovers that the source of Rei's power is the Power of Ruin, a dangerous power that if they attempted to seal Rei for the danger, she poses, Rei would die. Histoire provides the goddess with an alternative which is to displace Rei's Power of Ruin with CPU power. Neptune volunteers to do this to save her friend, which causes Neptune to lose her powers and Nepgear to succeed as CPU. ASIC takes their chance to attack but are thwarted by Neptune who gains her CPU powers again. Histoire, throughout the course of the story learned that despite the goddesses' flaws, they can keep the peace in Gamindustri very well. Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Main Article: Histoire/The Animation Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Etymology Histoire is French for the word "history". This makes sense as Histoire was created by the original goddess with the task of documenting the history of Gamindustri. Trivia *In a popularity poll, Histoire has placed 11th place. *Unlike other characters in multiple dimensions, Histoire possesses a function to establish interdimensional connections to other versions of herself if needed. *Histoire is one of the few characters who is re-designed in almost every main installment, having three designs in three different dimensions. *The Super Dimension Histoire in her sealed form and the Hyper Dimension Histoire have a very mature voice. In constrast, the Super Dimension Histoire in her unsealed form and the Ultra Dimension Histoire have a higher, childlike voice and use emoticons when they speak. *Like Arfoire, each version of Histoire is usually one of the oldest beings in their dimensions. Super Dimension Histoire has been around since the True Goddess' reign, while Hyper Dimension Histoire is born during the time of Planeptune's first CPU. The only exception is her Ultra Dimension version, who is only about a few decades old. Navigation Category:Histoire Category:Female Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Characters Category:Characters Category:Planeptune Residents Category:Tomes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Characters